gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
RAAM
General RAAM was a mostly silent and savage Locust general with a dark presence with the blood of billions on his hands, both directly and indirectly. Once a Theron Guard, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde through skill and intellect. He possessed great strength (possibly even greater than that of Boomers), able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a serrated blade at times and is the only known being able to control the Kryll. RAAM was encountered on the Tyro Pillar, a cargo train, heading into a huge pit of Imulsion in Timgad Valley when he tried to prevent the Lightmass Bombing. It was here that the notorious Locust general met his demise at the hands of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago, with the help of a King Raven helicopter commanded by Colonel Victor Hoffman and with turrets controlled by Damon Baird and Augustus Cole. Lightmass Offensive In the Lightmass Offensive, RAAM was first seen when he led the ambush at the Tombs of the Unknown, where he personally killed the leader of the Delta Squad, Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. Following the retreat of Delta and Alpha Squad into the tomb itself, RAAM ordered the release of a Beserker into the tomb to kill the survivors. However, when that failed, he captured a Gear, and used his com device to discover the humans' whereabouts of the Lightmass Bomb, and it's need for targeting data. Acting on that intel, he sent forces to East Barricade Academy, where they attempted to prevent Delta Squad from obtaining Adam Fenix's targeting data, while he personally set out to hijack the Tyro Pillar with armed forces as well. While RAAM's forces in East Barricade failed to stop Delta Squad from obtaining targeting data, RAAM was able to take control of the Tyro Pillar. RAAM guarded the bomb while the Locusts attempted to drown it in the Imulsion without detonating it, but Marcus and Dom were able to jump aboard as it passed through Timgad Station. Fighting their way to the front of the train, Dom and Marcus were able to clear the train of everyone but RAAM. RAAM held his ground guarding the bomb to prevent them from detonating it, using a Troika and shrouding himself in Kryll while attacking. Reavers also attacked, but a King Raven manned by Cole, Baird, and Hoffman prevented them from drastically interfering. Marcus and Dom were eventually able to kill RAAM, and they left his body on the Tyro Pillar as it drove into the Imulsion and launched the Lightmass Bombs into the Outer Hollows. Appearance RAAM appears as a hulking Locust general, and stands almost a meter and a half taller than a fully grown human and a normal Locust drone, and is even larger than a Boomer. RAAM's face is defined with pronounced facial features, bony eyebrow ridges, and large orange, sunken eyes, causing him to have a constant snarling expression on his face with long, sharp teeth that bend back towards his face. RAAM also had thick, grey skin and a black triangular marking on the top of his head. He has a porcine nose and wears a black variant of the Theron Guard armor. The Locust general also has long, black fingernails, and large, muscular limbs. From grub to General RAAM only spent one year as a Drone and quickly proved himself in the elite Theron Guard. Cunning and ambitious, within only a few short years he usurped the military leadership of the Locust HordeArt of Gears of War. It is unknown his role in the Human-Locust War, but he lead his troops personally leading his troops in the Lightmass Offensive. His role during the battle was making sure Gears officers were killed and to make sure the "ground walkers" would not use their weapon of mass destruction. After killing Lt.Kim outside the tombs of unknown soldiers, he discovered the Human's plan to use the Lightmass bomb. Leading his forces to the train carrying the bomb, he had his men dump the Gears in front of the moving trainGears of War PC. After Delta-One boarded the train and killed every single Locust trooper they encountered, they engaged him in battle leading to him being killed in a hail of gun fire. His defeat lead to the destruction of the outer hollows and millions of his kinsmen dying, but also gave his people hope in the form of the Rift Worm. Personality and Traits in cold blood.]] RAAM was a well qualified general that rose through the ranks with ease and won the Queen Myrrah's favor. Like all Locust, he has no respect for Human prisoners by not taking them and executing them insteadGears of WarGears of War PC. He executed one with a headshot after using his radio to listen in on his enemies plans. Even after Sgt. Fenix and Dom cleared out the Tyro Pillar of all other Locust presence, he stood his ground and fought both Delta-One until his death at their hands. RAAM is a silent but ruthless Locust. His plan to win the war through attrition was methodical and calculated, focusing his attention on first exterminating the humans with the most power. Myrrah described RAAM's plan the best, as an attempt to cut of the head of the snake to kill the body. Unlike his successor, Skorge, RAAM moved at a slow, but still juggernaut force, pace with no intention of stopping with anything less than total annihilation of the human race. Legacy |250px|thumb]] His failure seemed to spell the certain doom for the Locust Horde. With the destruction of the Outer Hollows, and loss millions of grubs, and most likely turning the tide of the Locust Civil War to the Lambent's favor. But the Lightmass Bomb awoke the Riftworm, and his successor Skorge was able to use the awakened Rift Worm and lead the counterattack against Jacinto City, doing more damage with his underground weapon then RAAM's military tactics. Defeating RAAM on insane Single Player On single player the battle is almost impossible, as the player has got to do all the work. Grab the Lancer, Torque Bow and as many Grenades and as much ammunition as possible. After picking up the Torque Bow, wait before exiting the car. After a minute or so the Torque Bow will respawn. Pick up these bolts (for a total of 12) and proceed out the door to face General RAAM. As soon as the fight begins, run to the furthermost single cement block on the farthest right (by the four blocks in a square formation). Once at this block, wait for RAAM to approach. Keep facing to right while behind the block, and he will eventually get stuck, if it doesn't happen the first time keep on running around it until it does. Once RAAM is stuck, blindfire a Torque Bow bolt into his chest and then quickly switch to the Lancer and empty a clip into him. After reloading the Lancer switch back to the Bow and repeat until out of ammo, death, or until General RAAM is killed. Getting a perfect reload will help greatly with the Torque Bow but is not necessary with the Lancer as the added damage will wear off before it can be used. Another strategy involves a similar preparation, acquiring a full clip of Torque Bow bolts, before proceeding. Once the fight begins, shield yourself until you can maneuver past him to the platform where he originated from (this largely involves using Dom as a decoy). Hit him with a Torque Bow to scatter the Kryll, then unload on him with the Chain Gun. If you can get to the cannon, this makes the fight very short. Note: If out of Torque Bow Bolts, use the Grenades; angle them off the curved wall of the car so they will land at RAAMs feet and scatter the Kryll. When blindfiring the Torque Bow make sure not to shoot it into the block or you will explode! Co-Op To defeat RAAM, an efficient tactic is to have one player collect the torque bow (better yet the player with the better shot), and one player having the Longshot. Have the player with the torque bow shoot RAAM, forcing the kryll to back out, which will give the longshot player a clear shot to fire, and make sure the shot hits the head. Keep trying for perfect reloads and active reloads, as successful completion of such will enable the player to shoot at max 3 shots to RAAM's head before his cover return. When RAAM approaches, have both players run either side of him to the other side of the train, repeat to kill RAAM. It is recommended that the two players separate as wide as possible so that RAAM has more targets to try and acquire. Multiplayer RAAM is available as a player in Gears of War, and is the leader during Assassination. He is also an unlockable character in Gears of War 2, if the player has received the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement, acquired after killing RAAM on the Hardcore difficulty. In order to acquire RAAM, you must sign into Xbox Live after obtaining the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement. Quotes Behind the Scenes RAAM was the main antagonist for the first Gears of War and final boss. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, RAAM is pronounced RAHM (similar to the Egyptian sun god 'Ra' with am 'M' on the end), not RAM, (as in battering ram.) *RAAM is the Leader for Assassination in Gears of War but is replaced with his successor Skorge for Gears of War 2. *RAAM appears smaller than his original height in multiplayer but is still taller than most other COG and Locust soldiers. *Oddly, in Gears of War 2, Marcus and Dom reference RAAM by name, despite having never heard his name in the first game. *He has been released as a figurine in a two-pack with Lt. Kim. He comes with his Troika and serrated knife from the game. *RAAM pressumably training Skorge to become Genaral before his death. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Category:Males